Sebastian's Kitten
by ShitsandGiggles-TheCrackTwins
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian have to go to the Sanzenin mansion for a business meeting with Nagi. Once in the foregin country, Sebastian spots Hayate - who just happens to be wearing a neko-maid outfit. Sebastian can't help but fall in love with the boy right then and there. Two-Shot. Yaoi, Sebastian x Neko!Hayate


Disclaimer – We do not own Black Butler or Hayate the Combat Butler.

Warnings – OOC-ness and yaoi (lemon/lime)

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel huffed from his office; a crumpled letter in his hand.

"Yes young master?" Sebastian quickly came to the young Phantomhive's side.

"Read this – it is quite illegible." Ciel held the letter out to his butler. Sebastian nodded and attempted to read the poorly written letter. "It says that it is a business request from a Nagi Sanzenin in Japan." The raven-haired butler informed his master.

"A business request?" Ciel raised a brow.

"Correct sir. This means that we will have to fly out to Japan."

"What a pain." Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It must be done sir." Sebastian stated.

"I know." And with that, Sebastian and Ciel packed their things and gave full warnings to Finny, Maylene, and Bard. Now only a long plane ride to Japan awaited the two Englishmen.

=^.^=

"Hayate!" Nagi yelled from her bedroom.

"Yes Nagi?" Hayate asked from the door.

"When do you think that Phantomhive guy will get here? We are supposed to have a business meeting; at least that's what my grandfather said." Nagi muttered, boredom lacing every word.

"They should be arriving any day now mistress." Hayate replied.

"…Hmm, Hayate, play a game with me." Nagi pouted.

"And what game would that be?" Hayate asked.

"Poker." Nagi shrugged her shoulders.

"Poker? B-But mistress-"

"No buts Hayate."

"Yes ma'm." Hayate sighed in defeat.

"Awesome and we can make this even more entertaining by making bets. If I win, then you'll have to wear this girly cosplay I have for you, and you have to wear it all day. Nagi giggled.

"A-And if I happen to win?" Hayate said with a gulp.

"I'll grant you one wish – but that's only if you win." Nagi stated, putting an emphasis on the "if". Hayate sighed and accepted to gamble; knowing that there wasn't a real way out of the whole situation anyway. Nagi cheered and pulled out a deck of cards from her pant pocket. 'Had she planned this?!' Hayate sighed; today was not going to be in his favor. Sadly the butler-in-debt was right – he lost to Nagi; multiple times in fact. And because of that, Hayate was now stuck wearing a loli maid dress that barely went past his private parts, and a fluffy cat tail and matching ears, that were the perfect shade of light blue so that they blended with Hayate's natural hair color, finished off the outfit. "N-Nagi, this is embarrassing – what if Tama tries to rape me like he did the first time you put me in a neko outfit? Hayate squeaked and blushed bright pink.

"I'm sure he won't do that." Nagi shrugged and turned her attention to a manga.

"Mistress…" Hayate pouted.

"Now please go out and buy some tea. Maria told me that Englishmen really like tea.

"…Yes ma'm." Hayate sighed and slowly walked out the mansion. 'Please don't let anyone I know see me like this.' Hayate pleaded in his head.

=^.^=

After getting off the plane, Sebastian and Ciel had begun to look for the Sanzenin mansion. The pair ended up in the middle of a town. "Are we lost?" Ciel muttered with a slight growl in his voice.

"Sadly it appears to be that we are sir. May I ask for directions?" Sebastian suggested.

"Hurry it up." Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir." Sebastian nodded and surveyed his surroundings – looking for anyone that looked like they would know anything about the Sanzenin family household. That's when a maid caught his attention. She was probably the cutest human girl that Sebastian had ever laid eyes on. Then he noticed the cat ears and tail – which made the Phantomhive butler only like this maid even more. When he finished ravishing her with his eyes, Sebastian walked over to her. "Hello there, I was hoping that you could help me. To our disappointment, my master and I are lost and are in need of some directions." Sebastian bowed his head to the young girl.

"Oh hello," Sebastian was a tad taken back by the slight deepness of her voice, it wasn't low like a guy's, but it wasn't as high as he was expecting, "Where are trying to go to?" She then began to tug at her dress – it being too short for her liking.

"Ahem," Sebastian coughed into his hand, "We are looking for the Sanzenin manor."

With that, the girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "T-That's where I live. Just follow me."

"Aw, what good luck. Thank you, please allow me to get my master and we can be on our way." Sebastian smiled to the girl.

"Okay, I can wait." The maid nodded. So then Sebastian went to get Ciel and the two then walked back to the girl. "What in the world?" Ciel glared at the oddly dressed maid.

"Forgive me – my mistress forced me to dress this way." The girl bowed her head in embarrassment. Just then Sebastian took notice of grocery bags in the maid's hands. "May I assist you in carrying those?" Sebastian asked her.

"No need; you have enough bags of luggage to carry – I shouldn't burden you. Besides, I'm stronger than I look." The girl stated with pride.

"You heard her Sebastian. Now come on, let's go." Ciel huffed impatiently. The maid physically flinched at the Phantomhive's rudeness, but she shook it off and began walking. Luckily, the mansion was only a ten minutes walk away from the town. "Please give me a second; I'll tell my mistress that you're here." The maid sighed when at the front door. She then walked inside… A different maid then came out of the mansion; this one was a few years older than the other and had brown hair. "Just follow me sirs, Ms. Nagi will join us shortly." She stated. The Englishmen nodded and followed her inside where they were sat in a type of "tea room". As they waited, a loud crash erupted from down the hall. The next thing that happened was that a huge white tiger jumped into the room; the neko maid clutched in his jaws. "Tama put me down!" The little maid squeaked. With that Sebastian stood, ready to pry open the tiger's jaws to rescue the poor girl. However, the small maid took matters into her own hands as she found a way to get her arms around the large cat's neck and was able to flip Tama over her head and onto the floor; making the tiger let go immediately. Ciel and Sebastian could only stare at the girl in surprise. "Hayate are you alright?" A short, pig-tailed blond girl ran into the room.

"I'm fine mistress; are you alright?" The maid asked.

"I'm fine. Hmm, I wonder what got into Tama." The blond girl muttered. Sebastian could hear the maid sigh in defeat. "It's unimportant right now mistress. By the way our guests are here." The maid informed the little blond.

"What? Please don't tell me that it's that kid over there." The blond girl huffed as she looked at Ciel.

"Nagi, that's rude." The maid gasped at her mistress's words.

"And who are you calling a kid, aren't you one too?" Ciel growled.

"Whatever, Hayate, just make some tea." The blond rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'm." The maid groaned slightly and left the room. Little did she know that Sebastian was following right behind her.

=^.^=

Hayate was complaining to himself as he walked to the kitchen. He was so embarrassed that guest had come today and saw him in the ridicules neko-maid outfit. To add to his embarrassment, Tama really did try to rape him. Things couldn't get any worse, could they? Hayate sighed; at least his mistress was letting him go make tea. The butler-in-debt then let his thoughts wonder. He thought how it seemed that the Phantomhive butler just couldn't keep his eyes off him… 'He better not try anything like Kotetsu!' Hayate then shook his head and continued on his way to the kitchen. After making a batch of Earl Grey Tea, Hayate put the teapot and teacups on a tray and began his walk back. "Hmm, I do wonder why that butler was staring at me so hard…"

"I apologize milady; I didn't mean to be creepy." Hayate jumped; dropping the tray in his hands. Thankfully the raven-haired butler was able to catch the falling tray. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you." The butler gently placed the tray on a nearby table.

"Ah-uh, it's fine but I'm just clumsy… good catch by the way." Hayate chided himself, why was he so nervous around this damn butler? In turn the taller butler nodded and held out a hand. "May I walk you back milady?" He asked. Hayate nodded and was about to take the other's hand when something clicked. "Milady?! I-I'm a guy!" He blushed; mentally cursing the accursed outfit his mistress stuck him in. Sebastian blinked, and then did the ruddiest thing. He lifted up Hayate's dress, in turn making the young boy squeal and slap the other's hand away. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"I apologize, but I wanted to make sure. You see, I have a…acquaintance, who isn't sure what 'she' wants to be." The raven-haired butler smiled at Hayate, making the younger blush. "But may I ask, why are you wearing a dress young sir?" Hayate could feel another blush creep up his neck as the butlers began to walk to their masters.

"Well, I lost at poker with Nagi and I was forced to wear this dress." When Hayate turned his head towards Sebastian, the Phantomhive butler had an adorable confused look on his face. Wait? Adorable? 'What is wrong with me?' Hayate thought.

"What is this poker game you speak of?"


End file.
